


Not so long Wait

by Riyusama



Series: Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, but in a very domestic-y and sweet way this time, omega!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Barely a month into trying for a baby, Steven was already anxious and excited for results. Andrew was working late today, so he decided there would be no harm in taking a pregnancy test since he couldn't wait anymore.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not so long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I... did not expect to make a second part for that lemon standrew fic I made yesterday lmao Earlier today I was imagining good standrew shit again and I was all like "damn, want me some pregnant Steven fics" so like yeah, me and my brain agreed that i should write this lol
> 
> And yeah, daddy kink is still not growing on me even as i write this ahhhhhh but it was bearable anyways cuz now Andrew will technically be called Dad now in this universe lol
> 
> Enjoy or whatever you guys, this is unbeta and didn't bother to reread ~

He knows that it’s way too early to be doing pregnancy tests, but Steven was just _that_ curious and excited already. He was itching to get some results even when it’s been barely a month since he and Andrew had tried for a baby. They had gone through a lot of planning and waited a year into their marriage to prepare for a child. They had to budget, renovate a baby room, and have doctor consultations. The year-long planning had made the silveret far too excited.

“It’s just a quick check, we have plenty of stocked tests anyways,” Steven muttered to himself as he held in his hand a strip of a pregnancy test.

He was currently home alone, having left work early since he finished everything and wanted to relax. Andrew was still at their company’s studio, shooting footage for his latest Tasty video. Steven padded his way to the bathroom, having drank a lot of water earlier so that he could pee into the stick. He held the stick the entire time as he peed, then placed it close to the sink so he could wash his hands. Steven waited patiently for the results, eyes narrowing and focused on the small box in the stick.

“Come on, come on,” Steven muttered, hoping for the two lines to appear.

A minute felt like an eternity and when those two red lines had appeared on the test, Steven couldn’t help the wide grin that spread on his lips. The silveret clenched his fists together, vibrating in joy. “Yes, yes yes!” He chirped, feeling himself get weepy with joy.

He couldn’t wait to tell Andrew.

The silveret had to wait nearly three hours for his husband to come back home from work. By the time Andrew had arrived, Steven had already finished taking a shower, cleaning the house, and making a quick fried rice and chicken dinner for himself. He sent a text to the blond earlier, asking if he wanted to eat dinner with Steven as well, but a reply no sooner than a minute arrived telling Steven that Andrew had cooked up a lot during their shoot and that was his dinner already.

In the end, Steven had to make a makeshift nest at their couch as he waited for the blond. He piled a couple of soft pillows at their couch, a blanket for comfort, and his favorite matcha latte was at their coffee table. Steven was watching random episodes of Jersey Shore; he wasn’t really paying much attenton to what was happening, he was far too preoccupied with his plan to video Andrew’s reaction once he sees the pregnancy test. 

11:45 p.m., almost twelve when Steven hears the door to their apartment click open. The silveret quickly places the matcha latte in his hands at the coffee table, underneath it the pregnancy test stick with the positive result. Steven readies his phone when he hears Andrew call out to him.

“Steven?” He hears his husband, sounding tired from the day's work.

“In the living room!” The silveret answers back and he hears Andrew walk his way to the living room. “Hey honey,” Steven calls him by the petname he had been fondly calling Andrew since the blond had mentioned numerous times how _‘hot honey’_ and _‘local honey’_ were his apparent nicknames before. He had grown to really love calling Andrew honey. Steven stretches his hand out to his husband. “How was work?”

“Why are you still awake?” Andrew asks him instead as the blond goes to the couch so he can lean in to give his husband a kiss. Steven wraps his arms around Andrew, feeling the blond melt in his arms, some of the weariness waning away by the simple touch. 

“I was lonely,” Steven half-lied, since he was lonely but he also had other plans. “Couldn’t sleep without you... You look tired.”

“Yeah,” Andrew sighs as he sits beside Steven and hugs the Omega. Andrew hugs his husband, head resting on the silveret’s shoulder as he takes in Steven’s scent. The Omega smelled divine, the pheromones that escaped Steven were lovely and sweet, just overall having a very comforting tone to them… Steven smelled heavily like home in general and Andrew wanted to bask in his presence for just a moment longer. “Had to retake a lot of shots and that mochi cake we made was really tiring to make. Had to beat the ingredients with a hammer.”

“You had to make two different dishes today right?” Steven inquired as he kissed the top of Andrew’s head.

“Yup, I bought some mochi for you to try by the way.” Andrew said as he showed the paper bag he held earlier that was now by their coffee table… Huh, Steven didn’t even notice it earlier as he was far too excited to tell Andrew the news.

Andrew looked up at his husband and Steven gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Get it for me please? And my matcha latte?” The silveret requested as he paused the show on their TV.

The blond glared at Steven tiredly. “I’m too tired,” Andrew answered as he rested his chin on Steven’s shoulder again. “Just stand up and reach for it.” Andrew complained without even moving an inch to let go of Steven that was wrapped in his arms still.

“No,” Steven whined with a pout. “Andrew, I’m pregnant, don’t make your pregnant husband move too much.” He reasoned out, but by now Andrew is pretty much used to that excuse of his since Steven had been saying he’s already pregnant immediately after his heat weeks ago had ended.

Andrew rolled his eyes. “That excuse is getting old now,” Sometimes that excuse would work on the blond, especially on days he wants to spoil Steven, but tonight he was tired and just wanted to cuddle basically.

Steven took his phone to his hands and didn’t move an inch to get his latte and mochi. “Please Daddy?” Steven pleaded, doing his best adorable look and matching it with calling his husband Daddy, Steven just knows Andrew would be too weak to resist those.

Andrew glares at Steven again and sighs. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He sluggishly got up from his seat. Letting out an annoyed sound when both the mochi and latte were too far from him that Andrew can’t just reach them out with his hand.

“Love you Daddy,” Steven chirped up happily as he started recording. “By the way, do you think it’s too early for me to do a pregnancy test?” He asked as Andrew took the paper bag in his hand. The blond stopped on his heel for a moment so he could look at Steven with a tired look.

“It’s barely even been a month baby, we’ll wait till your next heat.” Andrew answered as he took the cup of matcha latte and his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the stick under it. Steven started to giggle from his place, as he focused the shot at Andrew. “What’s this?”

“Why don’t you check it out to find out?” Steven answered back.

Andrew leaned down to get a better look of the stick that was under Steven’s cup, his eyes widened as he placed the paper bag and cup back down on the coffee table. The blond took the pregnancy test in his hands and stared at it for a couple of seconds, his expression breaking into a wide smile as he slowly looked back up at Steven. “Steven is this?” He inquired nearly breathless.

“Yes!” Steven told his husband ecstaticly. “It is!”

“Oh my god,” Andrew said under his breath as he looked back down on the pregnancy test. “I’m gonna be a Dad.” The blond’s gaze went back to Steven and immediately, Andrew ran to his husband so he can give a big hug to the silveret and pepper his face with kisses. “I’m gonna be a Dad!” Andrew repeated excitedly. “A Dad!”

“I know!” Steven answered as he wrapped his arms around his husband as well so he can kiss Andrew on the lips. 

Andrew had lifted Steven up from the couch and held him close. “I’m so happy,” He murmured against Steven’s lips as he kept kissing him again and again. “You make me so happy.” He said softly as Andrew now had Steven nearly sitting on his lap. Steven rested their foreheads against each other and smiled at his husband.

“You make me happy too,” Steven replied.

“I feel like the luckiest man on Earth right now.” Andrew admitted as he nuzzled his face against the crook of Steven’s neck. Steven gently carded his fingers on Andrew’s blond locks and held him close. The silveret stopped recording on his phone and basked in the moment for now.

“I love you Andrew,” Steven said as he whispered those words close to the blond’s ear, too emotional and happy.

Andrew pulled away, looking at his husband fondly as he cupped Steven’s cheeks with his hands. “I love you too,” He said and kissed the silveret. As soon as the kiss had ended, his eyes fell on the phone in Steven’s hand and arched his brow at it. “Did you record me when I found out?”

Th silveret chortled giddily. “Too good an opportunity to pass up,” Steven shaked his phone in front of Andrew, as if teasing his husband. “Want to watch it?”

“Ugh, I should’ve know,” Andrew rolled his eyes at the other. He let Steven go for now so he can let the silveret sit down properly on their couch and the blond sat beside him again. “But yeah, let’s watch my dumb face so I can know what I look like when I found out.” Andrew chuckled.

“You’re really a Daddy now,” Steven told him, a soft look on his face.

Andrew gazed at his husband affectionately. Andrew took Steven’s hand and kissed it. “And I’m so happy to be a Daddy because of you.” Steven leaned in closer to Andrew, resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

“You’ll be a great Daddy,” Steven said as he started to look through his phone for the video. “Also,” Steven continued as he glanced up at Andrew.

The blond hummed, looking at Steven and waiting for him to continue.

“Can you please get my matcha latte and mochi Daddy?” Steven said again in a cute tone of voice again as he smiled up at his husband. “I’m pregnant.” He grinned mischievously.

Andrew rolled his eyes, yet there was no ounce of annoyance within his features as he did so, he was far too happy to be annoyed at Steven acting spoiled. “I already know you’re gonna be spoiled as hell,” Andrew said as he stood up again to get the food and drink Steven had requested.

“You know you love it,” Steven countered back. “I love you so much Daddy, you take such good care of me.”


End file.
